


Sweet Revenge

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Sometimes... revenge is sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic with the intention of it being nothing more than a quick PWP. Alas, my muse had other ideas. And along the way, it also became the third part to the fics written by Persiflage and Wolfsbride (thanks to a suggestion by Wolfs).
> 
> If you need a refresher, or haven't yet read their fics, you can read them here: 
> 
> [Don't Mess With M](http://archiveofourown.org/works/938449)
> 
> [ Her Blunt Instrument](http://archiveofourown.org/works/954209)

_re·venge_  
rəˈvenj/  
noun:  
1\. the action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands. 

**~*007*~**

James hurried to his front door as the loud banging continued. “All right, all right, I’m coming,” he growled as he reached the door, and unlocked it. He swung it open, intending to give whoever it was on the other side a piece of his mind. 

“What the hell do you…”

His diminutive boss rushed past him into his flat.

“M?!”

James frowned. He peered out into the street, and his frown deepened as he was unable to locate her car or her bodyguard. Warning bells immediately began to go off in his head as he closed and locked the door, then turned to face her.

Something wasn’t right.

He suddenly found himself being shoved up against the door with an armful of M. Before he could utter a word to ask her what she was doing at his flat, her hand curled around the back of his head, and he was being pulled down into a hot, hungry kiss.

Without thinking, James wrapped his arms around M’s body, and pulled her more firmly against him, earning a moan of delight from her.

Olivia nipped his bottom lip as she fisted her fingers in his short hair. “I want you.” She nipped his lip again before delving her tongue back into his mouth to stroke and curl around his.

James groaned.

A part of him was convinced he was dreaming.

M. Here in his arms; kissing him as if her life depended on it.

When he felt her hand cup his growing erection, the alarms from moments before sounded again, even louder. He reached down, took hold of her wrist, and tugged her hand away.

Olivia whined in protest as she tried to free her hand from his grip. He broke off the kiss to mutter against her lips, “M, stop.”

“No!” she protested, as she freed her hand, cupping him once again, and pressed her body closer to his. “I want you, Bond,” she repeated hotly, before kissing him ardently once more.

It was in that moment he noticed the heat emanating from her body.

Deciding another tactic would work better, James wrapped his arms around her once again, and as they continued to kiss, began walking her back toward his living room.

Olivia murmured her approval.

When they reached the centre of the other room, James raised his hands to grasp her face, swearing internally at the heat he could feel beneath his palms, and eased his mouth from hers. He looked down into her eyes, and swore again.

Her normally clear blue eyes were glazed, unfocussed. He frowned. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear that his boss had been drugged.

Olivia’s hands closed around his wrists. “James…”

His eyes closed as he felt his body react to the husky utterance of his name. How long had he waited to hear her say his name in just that way, and filled with such longing, James thought. He swallowed hard, and pushed aside his growing arousal; his concern for her trumping his desire.

“M…” he said firmly. “M, listen to me. I have a feeling you’ve been drugged.”

Olivia shook her head as much as she could with James still holding it in his large hands.

Why was he resisting? Couldn’t he see that talking was the last thing on her mind, Olivia thought, as she tugged on his wrists, wanting his hands elsewhere on her body.

“M!”

“James, please…” she pleaded, her grip on his wrists tightening more. Christ, she was so hot! All she wanted was for him to tear her clothes off, and then have his way with her.

Unable to direct his hands where she wanted them, Olivia quickly sought another avenue. She released his wrists, and her fingers began attacking the buttons on his shirt.

James’ hands closed around her wrists, and he clasped her hands to his chest. “M! M, stop! Listen to me.”

“For Christ’s sake, Bond --”

“M!” He cut her off. “M, this isn’t like you,” he told her, emphatically. “You’ve been drugged, M.”

He purposely continued to use her title, hoping that somehow it would help; that he would somehow manage to cut through the drug-induced haze of arousal he could see in her eyes.

“You’ve been drugged,” James repeated, squeezing her hands a little as he continued to hold them against his chest.

Olivia blinked, then sighed and slumped against him, leaning her head on his chest just above where he was still clutching their hands.

“Yes, I know…” she muttered, the fog lifting just a little.

“When did you realize?”

“At the restaurant,” she replied, tugging her hands free. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “God, you smell good…”

“M.” James grasped her upper arms, and tried to ease her away from him, but she wouldn’t budge. “M, you need to focus. Who drugged you?”

Olivia shrugged absently, curling her fingers into the back of his shirt, and closing her eyes as she inhaled more of his scent. It was getting a little easier to think.

“How’d they do it?”

“That I don’t know,” she murmured, nuzzling him still; gently nipping the underside of his chin. “My drink, I suspect.”

“Someone spiked your drink?” he asked, then mentally chastised himself. Of course. It was the most obvious way of dosing her with the drug. “Who did it, M?”

Olivia shook her head, her attention focussed on tugging his shirt free from his jeans in order to get her hands on the hot skin of his back. She was aware of what she was doing, but was unable to stop herself as the need within her, the intense arousal, continued to grow.

“M! Stop it!” James growled, pushing her away, then stomped across the room to get himself a drink. He needed a moment to think; to determine how best to help M, and her trying to rip his clothes off was not helping; not when he wanted to let her, and do the same to her in return.

Olivia whimpered as James moved away, and wrapped her arms around her middle; sudden and fierce pain lancing through her. It hurt. It physically hurt to not have him touching her. Christ, what drug had she been given. She’d not read any intel on any new aphrodisiac drugs that had this particular effect.

“James… please…” she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes, as the ache within her grew.

Worry washed over James at the sight of the pain in M’s eyes. Tossing back his drink, he dropped the glass on the tray, then hurried back over to her, and pulled her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. “M?”

She sighed with relief, and sagged against him. “Oh god that hurt, James…” she admitted in a quiet voice, as she slipped her arms around his middle, and laid her head on his chest. “When you moved away, it physically pained me to not be touching you.”

“Damn!” James swore, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her; surprised to discover the back of her blouse was damp. He’d never heard of an aphrodisiac eliciting such a reaction before. “We need to get you to Six.”

“No!” Olivia exclaimed.

“M, we need to find out what you’ve been dosed with.”

“I thought that was obvious,” Olivia responded, her right hand dropping down to caress his arse as she pressed her body more firmly against his.

James swallowed, willing his body not to respond any more than it already had. “M…” he hissed, when her hand found its way into his back pocket, and squeezed. “M, please.”

She raised her head, shaking it. “No.”

“But, M --”

“No, James. If it got out…” Her voice trailed off.

James’ eyes grew wide as he clued in.

If any of the Old Boys’ Network got word that the head of MI6 had been compromised, she would never live it down, and they would see it as the perfect excuse to relieve her of her position.

“Right,” he said, then lifted his right hand to cup her cheek. “But you need help, M. We need to find out what kind of aphrodisiac you were dosed with, and if there’s an antidote.”

Olivia nodded, then dropped her head back to his chest. “I know,” she replied, her words muffled as she nuzzled his throat again, her tongue darting out to flick against his skin.

James groaned, and Olivia felt her nipples, already stiff, tighten even more in response.

The haze of arousal was clouding her senses once again, and she was finding it more difficult to concentrate as the need within her remained unfulfilled.

“Tanner,” she muttered, clenching her fists against his back to stop herself from shoving them inside his jeans. “Ring Tanner.”

“All right.” 

Olivia closed her eyes, and nodded her thanks.

James glanced around for his mobile, and spotting it on the sofa, he began to shuffle them across the room.

“James?” Olivia raised her head from his shoulder to look at him as he guided her across the room.

“My mobile’s on the sofa,” he told her.

Reaching the sofa, James grabbed his phone, and quickly punched in Tanner’s number, as M laid her head back against his chest. He closed his eyes when he felt her lips brush against his throat again.

“Bill!” he said moments later when Tanner answered the call, and opened his eyes.

_“James! I was just about to call you! M’s missing!”_

“She’s here, Bill.”

_“Her driver says she… what?!”_

“She’s here.”

_“How’d she -- ”_

“Bill!” James cut him off. “There’s no time for that now. I need you to grab a drug test kit, and get over to my flat right away.”

_“She’s been drugged?”_

James felt her fingers release the top three buttons on his shirt. “Yes,” he responded, closing his eyes again when she began sucking lightly on his collarbone. “We need to keep this quiet, Bill. No one can know about this.”

_“I understand.”_

“I mean it.”

_“James! I get it!”_ Tanner’s voice rose over the connection.

“Right.”

_“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

“Thanks, Bill.” James disconnected the call, then tossed the phone onto the sofa. “He’ll be here shortly.”

“Good…” Olivia said, as she slid her hand up his chest to his shoulder, then curled it around the back of his head, and pulled his head down to hers as she rose up on her toes to capture his mouth in a blistering kiss.

James parted his lips under the pressure of her tongue as he placed his hands on her hips; she hitched them forward at his touch, rubbing her body provocatively against his. He groaned as his cock, which had begun soften in his concern for her, perked up at the stimulation.

Knowing it would simply be adding fuel to an already roaring fire, but also being aware they could not remain standing in the middle of his living room snogging, James lifted M into his arms, moaning when she wrapped her legs around him, then slowly made his way toward his bedroom.

Entering the room, James turned on the light, then crossed over to his bed, and knelt on the edge of the mattress. Before he could lower her down, M leaned back, and they toppled onto the bed with James’ body covering hers.

“M! Are you all right?” James asked, raising his head to look down at her with concerned eyes.

Olivia nodded as she unwrapped her legs from around him, then flipped them over so that she was lying on top of him. “I am very all right,” she told him, rocking her hips against his, humming her delight at finding his cock almost fully hard .

“M --”

Her mouth on his cut him off, and she kissed him ardently.

The need, the ache, within her as a result of the aphrodisiac had grown stronger; her arousal almost painful in its intensity; impairing her judgement, and clouding her already weakened reason. Being close to James seemed to help, and yet it also appeared to exacerbate her condition.

“I want you, James…” she told him, nibbling at his lips, before kissing her way down his jaw, then ducking her head to lick and suck on his collarbone again. She gave him a small bite, and smiled when he thrust his hips up into hers in response, and moaned; the sound reverberating through his chest against hers. She nipped him again, before moving her mouth back to his, kissing him deeply.

They continued trading deep, hungry kisses until suddenly, Olivia wanted, needed, more.

Breaking off the kiss, she pushed herself up so that she was straddling him, then reached down to grab hold of his shirt, and yanked it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the play of muscles beneath her palms; the warmth of his skin beneath her fingers. She wanted that warmth against more of her skin, and lifted her hands to her blouse and began to unbutton it.

James swallowed hard as he watched M release the buttons on her blouse, and reached up to grab hold of her hands before she could unbutton it fully. “M, stop.”

“James…” she whined, and tried to free her hands from his grasp as she circled her hips against him. “James, please…”

“We can’t, M,” he told her, letting go of her hands to clutch her hips, stilling her movements.

A profound look of sadness flashed across her face before she crumpled against him, and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. “I’m sorry, James. I know I’m the last person you’d ever want to be intimate with.”

“That’s not true, M!” James replied, wrapping his arms around her, but before he could elaborate, his doorbell rang. “That will be, Tanner.”

“Go,” she said, rolling off him to lie on her side next to him, her hand remaining on his chest.

“What about you?” he asked, turning to look at her with concerned eyes. “The last time we separated, it caused you pain.”

A small, wry smile curled the corner of her mouth. “Then don’t be gone too long.”

James nodded, then rolled toward her, and pulled her against him. He kissed her deeply, only releasing her when the doorbell sounded a second time. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, and brushed another kiss to her lips before quickly leaving the bed, and hurrying out of the room.

Olivia curled up into a ball, and whimpered as the pain flared hard and fast. She buried her face in James’ pillow as tears sprang to her eyes, letting the scent of him comfort her - small comfort though it was.

Reaching his front door, James yanked it open.

“Did I interrupt something?” Bill asked, taking in the missing buttons on James’ open shirt, his swollen lips, and the bite mark on his collarbone.

“No,” James replied, waving his friend inside. “Thanks for getting here so quickly.”

“No problem. How is she?”

“Not good. She was dosed with an aphrodisiac.”

“So that’s why,” Bill gestured to James’ rumpled state.

“Yeah,” James replied simply, not elaborating any further, then motioned for Bill to follow him, and led him through to the bedroom. Seeing M curled up, and in pain, James left Tanner standing in the doorway, and rushed over to the bed, and gathered her into his arms with a murmur, “M…”

Olivia moved willingly into his embrace with a soft cry, her mouth seeking his, kissing him with marked need. She sighed against his lips as the pain within her eased; his touch, his kiss, soothing her again as it had earlier.

“Better?” James whispered, his mouth still touching hers.

“Yes,” she replied, sliding her hand up to curl it around the back of his head, before kissing him again. When her lips parted from his moments later, she rested her forehead against his, uttering softly, “Thank you.”

James stroked her back. “Sorry I took so long.”

Olivia shook her head, then raised it enough to turn to look at her Chief of Staff. “Thank you for coming, Bill.”

Tanner smiled. “Not a problem, ma’am.”

“Let’s get this over with, then, shall we?” Olivia said, extending her arm, but keeping herself in James’ embrace, tucked up against him. The pain was easing, but the arousal wasn’t, however for the moment, much as had happened earlier, her thoughts were just that little bit more clear. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tanner stepped further into the room, pulling the drug kit out of his inner pocket, and placed it on the night table. As he opened the kit, and began removing the contents, he ventured a question, “When did you realize you’d been drugged?” He crouched down before her with the tourniquet in hand.

“Halfway through dinner,” she answered, watching as he tied the tourniquet around her arm, then picked up the antiseptic wipe, ripped it open, and began to swab her arm. “I realized something wasn’t right, and excused myself to go to the ladies, then left the restaurant instead.”

“How did you manage to do that without your driver seeing you?” Tanner asked, as he picked up the needle next.

“I went through the kitchen,” Olivia replied, as he ran his fingers over her arm, just below her elbow, then gently palpated it in an effort to coax a good vein. “And then I slipped out the back door, and hailed a taxi.”

“Why did you come here instead of going home or, for that matter, to Six?” Tanner enquired, then glanced up at her. “There’s going to be a little prick, sorry.”

Olivia nodded, then turned to press her face into James’ chest, wincing when she felt the needle pierce her skin. Christ, she hated needles.

“So why here, M?” Tanner asked again, removing the tourniquet as the vial filled with blood.

Olivia rubbed her cheek against James’ chest as her thoughts began to cloud once again. “I couldn’t risk anyone knowing I’d been drugged,” she told him.

“Think about it, Bill,” James said. “If any of the Old Boys got wind that the head of MI6 had been drugged, been compromised…” He left the thought hanging with a pointed look at the other man.

Bill nodded in understanding. It would not bode well for M. “But why sneak away?” he asked. “Why not just have your driver take you home or bring you here?”

“I’d been drugged, Tanner,” Olivia responded. “In the dining room of a prestigious restaurant, having dinner with half a dozen ministers and their wives, with my bodyguard in the room. In that moment, I couldn’t trust anyone. I came here because no one, save you, Moneypenny and myself, know where James lives. I knew I would be safe here.”

“When did you realize the drug was an aphrodisiac?” Tanner removed the needle, and placed a cotton ball on her arm. James reached around her to hold it, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

“I suspected in the taxi, but I did not know for certain until James opened the door, and I saw him.”

“I see.” Tanner handed James a plaster, then capped the needle, and placed it and the tube of her blood back into the kit along the wrappings. “I’ll get this to the lab straight away, and have them rush the results.”

“Thank you, Bill.” Olivia’s voice was soft with sincerity, nestling closer to James as he removed the cotton ball, then applied the plaster to her arm. She closed her eyes, feeling the arousal swelling within her again, and whispered James’ name.

James heard the need in her voice, and glanced at Tanner. “Bill.”

To his credit, Bill simply nodded, then stood. He grabbed the test kit, then walked to the bedroom door.

“M,” James said softly, sliding a hand up her back to cup her head. At his gentle urging, she lifted her head from his chest and met his gaze; her eyes growing cloudy once again. “I need to walk Bill out.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded. To her surprise, James ducked his head, and kissed her soundly, easing her back onto the bed. She moaned clutching at his shoulder as his tongue curled around hers. A quiet whimper escaped her when he eased his mouth from hers.

“I won’t be long,” he promised, then as he had the first time, James gave her another quick kiss, then slipped out of her arms, and got to his feet. He quickly crossed the room, then gestured for Bill to follow him. “Come on, Bill.”

James’ brow furrowed when a sob followed them out of the room.

“James?”

“For some reason, it causes her pain when we separate,” James explained in a low voice, as he walked briskly through his living room to the front door.

“I’ve never heard of an aphrodisiac doing that.” Worry crept into Tanner’s voice.

“Neither have I.” James opened his door, then met his friend’s eyes. “I’m worried about her, Bill.”

“I know you are, James,” Bill said.

“Who else was at that dinner with her?” James asked.

“The Minister of Defence, the Under-Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, and few others, why?”

“No Mallory?”

“He’s in the Bahamas attending a conference.”

“Without you?”

Tanner nodded and shrugged at the same time, but James could see in his friend’s eyes that he missed his partner.

“Why, James? What are you thinking?”

“Were any of those ministers drugged or just M?”

“I…” Tanner shook his head. “I’ll find out.”

“Also see if you can find out who slipped her the drug.”

“I will.”

“Good,” James said. “And you’ll ring me as soon as you know something.”

“Of course.” Tanner nodded.

“And no names, Bill.”

“I know that, James,” Tanner replied.

“Sorry. I know you do.”

Tanner patted his friend on the arm, then began to descend the steps. He paused when he reached the pavement, and looked back up at Bond. “James.”

“Yeah?”

“Look after her.”

“I will,” James replied, as he began to close his front door. “I’m not sure how exactly to help her…” He paused at Tanner’s raised eyebrows and pointed look, then smiled sadly, wryly, in return before continuing. “Well, I have a very good idea how, and if she weren’t our boss, and she…” His voice trailed off, and he shrugged. “But I will do what I can within the bounds of good taste.”

Bill gave him a quick nod. “Perhaps that will be enough.”

“I hope so,” James said, as he resumed closing his front door.

“And, James.”

James frowned, anxious to get back to M, knowing she would be in agony by now. He paused, his hand on the door, and looked at Tanner. “What?”

“Look after yourself, too,” Bill told him, giving him pointed look. He knew full well how Bond felt about their boss. He also suspected that M had feelings for Bond, and that is why she’d chosen to seek him out after being dosed with the aphrodisiac.

James nodded. “I will,” he repeated.

“I’ll let you know the moment I hear anything.”

“Thank you, Bill,” James replied, then closed and locked his front door. He hurried through the living room, snatching up his mobile from the sofa, then entered his bedroom.

He stopped just inside the door, and felt his heart break at the sight of M curled up in the centre of his bed, sobbing and trembling. He turned off the light, then stepped over to the bed, and switched on the bedside lamp. Placing his phone on the night table, he was surprised to see her skirt and bra hanging off the edge of the mattress next to the pillows. He shrugged off his shirt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before quickly removing them, and then clad only in his underwear, he climbed into the bed with her, and curled his body around hers.

“I’m here, M…” he murmured in her ear, as he drew her close. Her body, he noticed, was still so frightfully hot; the heat radiating off her.

“James…” Her voice was only just above a whisper. 

“Yes.”

“It hurts so much, James…” 

James closed his eyes. “I was gone too long, I’m sorry.”

Olivia shook her head. “Not your fault. You’re here now.”

“Is it easing?”

“No.” Every part of her ached with a confusing combination of arousal and pain.

He could hear the pain in her voice, hear her tears, and it cut him to the quick. “M…” He stroked her hip, and pressed a kiss to the smooth skin behind her ear.

Olivia moaned softly.

“I want to help you, M… tell me how…”

“Make love to me.”

James shook his head. “M…”

Olivia closed her eyes. She should have known better. Why would he want to make love to her? She was old enough to be his mother. “I’m sorry, James.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” James told her, stroking her hip. “You did not ask to be dosed with an aphrodisiac.”

“No. I didn’t,” she agreed. “But I took advantage of it nonetheless.”

“By coming here?”

“Yes,” Olivia whispered. “I lied earlier, James. I knew before I got into the taxi that I’d been dosed with an aphrodisiac.”

“And you chose to come here.”

“Yes,” she whispered again.

“Why?” He breathed the question in her ear.

Olivia shook her head, feeling a wave of embarrassment rush over her. It’d been a foolish decision on her part, and she’d damned well known it when she’d made it, but she’d still made it. And while James may have kissed her back, when she’d first thrown herself at him, he’d seemed reluctant to go any further.

“You thought to use the drug as an excuse, didn’t you?” James said.

She sighed, then nodded slowly.

“Why, M?”

Olivia opened her eyes, and stared at the far wall. “Because I knew it would be the only way I’d ever get to sleep with you. I saw it as an opportunity. If you’d succumbed to my advances, then later regretted it, I could blame the drug. And if you’d refused, as you just have, I could still blame the drug for my actions, and save face.”

“I am not refusing you, M.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Then make love to me.”

“I can’t.”

Olivia sighed again.

“I can’t while you’re under the influence of this drug,” he told her in a soft voice, as he slid his hand over her hip, along her side, then down her shoulder to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek. “You didn’t need an excuse. All you’ve ever had to do was say the word, M.”

“What?”

James slipped his hand beneath her cheek resting on the pillow, then tilted her head back to look at him as he rose up enough to peer over her shoulder.

“For a woman who is extremely adept at reading people, who sees and knows so much, you’ve missed what was right before your eyes.”

“And what is that?”

A tender look came to his face, as he stroked his thumb over her lips. “I want you, too. I’ve always wanted you,” he replied. “But more importantly… I’m in love you, M.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“Yes. I’ve been in love with you for years,” James told her. “And before you say you’re too old, or old enough to be my mother, just know that I don’t care about your age, and I certainly don’t look upon you as my mother.” He continued to stroke her lips. “And I know your feelings for me are not filial in nature, or you would not be here with me like this.” His hand moved from her cheek, and he slipped it inside her open blouse to cup a full, bare breast.

Olivia gasped and arched into his touch. “No,” she murmured, reaching back to grab hold of his hip; her fingers clenching when he squeezed her breast, then rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. “I most definitely do not have maternal feelings for you, James.”

He grinned. “Good. Now, while I won’t have sex with you until the aphrodisiac is out of your system, I am going to help you, because I know what it’s like to be dosed with a drug like this.”

“How?” she asked in a shaky voice, as her already peaked nipple tightened more under his gentle fondling; the heat of his hand on her breast stoking the arousal within her. “If you won’t make love to me, then how?”

James uncurled his body from hers, shifting away from her as he eased her onto her back, then rolled on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, and framed her face in his hands. “I said I wouldn’t have sex with you,” he clarified.

Olivia parted her legs instinctively, drawing her knees up and allowing him to settle his hips in the cradle of her thighs; moaning when she felt his rapidly hardening cock press against her sex, and trailed her fingers up and down his back.

James lowered his head to kiss her. “I’m going to make love to you, M. Like this.” He pressed his cock firmly against her. “And, I am going to make you come several times,” he whispered the promise against her lips, as he began to rock against her. “Just like this…”

Olivia whimpered, then arched beneath him. “Oh god…”

It felt so good. HE felt so good, and in her heightened state of arousal, it was not long before she was teetering on the verge of orgasm. 

James kissed her deeply as he reached down to grasp her right leg, and drew her leg up higher as he thrust harder against her.

Olivia broke off the kiss with a gasp, then clutched at him, her fingers digging into the small of his back as she came with a soft cry of his name. She clung to him as the pleasure spiralled throughout her body in unrelenting pulses.

James let go of her leg, and stroked his hand along her side to cup her breast as he continued to rub against her, relishing the heat of her pussy against his cock through their underwear, and fought to keep his control; to keep himself from coming in his boxers.

Olivia trailed her hands up his sides, stroking his shoulders before winding her arms about his neck, then curled her legs around the back of his thighs, and pulled him more firmly against her; wanting and needing him closer. She slid her fingers into his hair, and drew his mouth back to hers, kissing him hungrily.

“James…” she murmured against his lips. She couldn’t seem to get enough of his kisses, the taste of his mouth more intoxicating than the drug running though her veins and overwhelming her senses.

James squeezed her breast, rubbing his thumb over her plump nipple, as he responded to her voracious kiss; exploring her mouth thoroughly with his tongue; his hips still moving steadily between her thighs. 

Her arousal surged.

He felt so good moving against her, but it wasn’t enough; she needed more. Her need to come becoming almost painful. She locked her ankles together just below his arse, and urged him closer. “James… please… I need…” She pulled her mouth from his to beg him in a breathless voice.

He circled his hips against her, then began to move harder and faster, quietly urging her to come in between soft, nibbling kisses.

Olivia’s arms and legs tightened around him, and she keened with delight as a second, strong orgasm moved through her; swift and hot and bright. “Mmm… James…”

As he had with her first orgasm, James continued to thrust against her, prolonging her pleasure, slowing to a gentle rock when he felt her body relax beneath his.

“All right?” he asked quietly.

“Mmhmm…” she hummed, as she unwrapped her legs from around him, hooking her right leg loosely over the back of his thighs. “Thank you, James. It seems to have eased a little, but what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You know what?” Olivia replied, reaching down to caress his hip as she circled hers underneath him.

James shook his head. “It’ll keep. Right now is about you.”

“James…”

He silenced her with a kiss.

Olivia moaned, and grasped his face in her hands, and kissed him back ravenously. Would she ever get enough of his kisses, she wondered, or was it all due the drug still coursing through her system that the taste of his mouth was the sweetest thing she had ever known?

However, at that particular moment, as James’ tongue thoroughly explored her mouth - gliding over her teeth, curling around her tongue - Olivia did not care, lost as she was in the pleasure of his kiss.

She whimpered when he eased his mouth from hers, panting softly as she gazed up at him. His cock was still hard against her pussy, and she felt another spike in her arousal, and a small smile played about her lips; knowing he’d kissed her to distract her. “You’ll have to kiss me better than that to make me forget.”

James smirked. “I’ve no idea what you mean.”

“James,” Olivia began, but he cut her off again with another deep, lingering kiss.

“I’ve already told you,” he began when the kiss ended, speaking softly against her lips, “this is about you. I can wait until this drug is out of your system.” He paused, and smiled tenderly at her. “I am enjoying giving you what you need, and I am taking my pleasure in your body as I give you yours.”

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes, knowing that James meant every word. He would see to her pleasure and forsake his own while she was under the influence of the aphrodisiac. Her heart swelled with love that he would do this for her.

James kissed her again, then raised his head to gaze down at her. “However, if you’ll permit me, there is something I have longed to do to you.”

“What’s that?”

He flashed her an almost wicked grin, then shifted down her body until his face was in line with her chest. With his abs pressed against her sex, James cupped her breasts in his hands, and lifted them so they were in their proper position on top of her chest. “You have the most magnificent breasts I have ever seen, M, and I have wanted to get my hands on them for years,” he told her, thumbing her already hard nipples.

Olivia shook her head. “They’re not --” 

“Oh but they are!” he cut her off, then lowered his head to flick her right nipple with his tongue. “They are…” he murmured before closing his lips around the plump tip.

She inhaled sharply, then exhaled a moan as James began to suck on her nipple, gently biting the tip before swirling his tongue around it and sucking harder.

“So big,” James spoke around the mouthful of her breast, squeezing her other breast at the same time. “So big, and so real…”

Olivia shifted restlessly beneath him, rubbing her pussy against his firm stomach, and stroking his arse and thighs with her feet, as he lavished attention on her breasts.

He licked, and nibbled, and sucked the fullness of both breasts; moaning his pleasure as he sucked the smooth skin on her chest while pressing her breasts against either side of his face; rubbing her stiff nipples with his thumbs.

He’d dreamt of this for years. Dreamt of burying his face in her glorious breasts; of sucking and biting her nipples until they were a bright red, and hard with arousal. James turned his head, and bit the side of her breast, then laved the spot with his tongue to take the sting of pain away as she arched beneath him. He raised his head, and pushed her breasts closer together, then took both nipples into his mouth at once, pulling hard on the turgid tips.

“James…” Olivia gasped, and reached down to clutch at his head as she felt a small orgasm ripple through her. She’d never come from having her breasts fondled before.

James smiled and swirled his tongue around both nipples, before releasing them. He surged back up her body, and caught her mouth in a surprisingly tender kiss.

“Thank you for letting me do that,” he said when the kiss ended, framing her face in his hands.

“I should be the one thanking you,” she replied with a satisfied smile, lazily stroking her fingers up and down his back. 

James laughed softly, then harder when he suddenly found himself on his back with Olivia stretched out on top of him. He mimicked her touch, and tracked his fingers up and down her back beneath her blouse. “Have the pain and arousal eased any?”

“Somewhat,” Olivia answered. “The pain has lessened more than the arousal.”

James frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’ve helped more than you know,” Olivia told him. “And I know a way you can help even more.”

“How?”

Olivia simply smiled, and before he could stop her, she slid down his body so that she was kneeling between his legs.

“M…” James shook his head, reaching out to stop her, as she tugged the band of his underwear below his straining cock.

She swatted his hand away, then wrapped her fingers around his prick. She licked her lips at sight of his engorged cock, not surprised to find pre-cum leaking from the deep purple head. She curled her palm over him, using the liquid to aid her as she began to stroke his length, then smiled up at him. “You’re not the only one who has wanted, James. I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time,” she admitted before taking his cock between her lips.

“Fuck!” James swore as his cock was enveloped in the hot, wet heat of her mouth.

Olivia hummed, swirling her tongue around the swollen head, then began to gently suck as she reached down to cup and fondle his balls. She felt a thrill of delight when James groaned deep in his throat, his hips unconsciously lifting, thrusting his cock into her mouth.

James closed his eyes as the pleasure washed through him. Only in his wildest fantasies had he ever thought about M sucking him off. He opened his eyes, and raised his head from the pillow, and found her gazing up at him as she worked his cock in and out of her mouth, her hand still stroking him.

“Fuck!” he swore again at the heated look in her eyes, and his head fell back against the pillow, his eyes closing as he moaned her name.

Her name. Not M, but her name.

Olivia smiled, wondering if he even realized he’d done so, then licked a line down his shaft, and took each of his balls into her mouth in turn, sucking each one before drawing her tongue back up the underside of his cock, and taking him between her lips once again.

“Oh shit… fuck, M!” James panted.

It was too much.

Her mouth and hands on his prick; her breasts rubbing against his thighs; her arse swaying in the air as she brought him to the brink of orgasm in no time. He reached out his left hand, threading his fingers in her hair, and moaned her name; his other hand fisting in the blankets.

Olivia hummed again when she felt his fingers clench in her hair, and his balls tighten in her palm. She smiled inwardly. It had been many years since she’d done this (many years since she’d had the desire to do so, in fact), and was thoroughly enjoying herself.

“M…” 

She heard the warning in his voice, and sped up the motion of her hand as she took him deeper into her mouth; the head of his cock brushing the back of her throat. She let go of his balls, and placed her hand on his stomach, her fingers splayed out to touch as much of him as she could.

James opened his eyes, and raised his head from the pillow once more to look at her. At the glint in her eyes, realization slammed into him. She was not going to release him, and was intending to… his head fell back to the pillow with a curse. “FUCK!” 

Olivia chuckled around his cock.

James swore again, and before he could stop himself, he thrust up into her mouth a handful of times, then came with a coarse shout of her name, spurting copiously into her mouth as his fingers fisted in her hair.

Olivia moaned softly, and continued to stroke him, swallowing every drop until his body went limp, and he sagged back against the mattress with a whisper of her name, his hand falling from her head to the mattress.

She eased his now spent cock from her mouth, carefully pulled his boxers back up, then crawled up his body to stretch out on top of him. She smiled down at him, and licked her lips. “Thank you,” she said in a husky voice.

“I think you have that backwards,” James replied, his voice replete with satisfaction. “I should be thanking you.”

Olivia laughed quietly.

“In all seriousness, thank you,” he told her. “But I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around.”

Her eyes softened. “You have been taking care of me, James.”

“I wasn’t the one going down on you just now,” he pointed out.

“No. True. But you have made me come several times, which has helped with the effects of the drug,” she said. “And I think giving you the blow job just now helped also. I don’t feel quite so… needy.”

“Really?”

Olivia nodded. “As a matter of fact, I feel rather sleepy.”

“So do I.”

An unladylike snort escaped her at his dry delivery. “Of course you do. Typical male.”

“I’ll have you know, there is nothing typical about me,” he retorted.

Olivia shook her head, then smiled fondly at him to take the sting out of her words. “That’s certainly true.”

James chuckled, then reached up to grasp her face with both hands, and drew her down for a loving kiss. “And you wouldn’t have me any other way,” he murmured as the kiss ended.

“No. I wouldn’t,” she agreed. “Professionally or personally.”

James smiled up at her, which she returned, then buried her face against his shoulder as she suddenly yawned.

“Let’s get some rest, M, and perhaps the rest of the aphrodisiac will work its way out of your system while we sleep.”

“That would be nice,” she said, shifting off him to tuck herself up against his side; draping an arm and leg over him, and laying her head on his shoulder.

He was about to ask her if she would be warm enough, as she was still wearing only her knickers and her unbuttoned blouse, but the heat still radiating from her body stopped him.

“Sleep well, M.”

“Olivia,” she whispered, stroking his chest with her thumb. “I think it’s about time you call me by my name, James. Don’t you?”

“I… thank you,” he replied, then covered her hand on his chest. “If you find yourself feeling,” he paused, “needy again. Wake me up.”

“All right,” Olivia agreed. “Good night, James.”

“Good night, Olivia.”

She heard the smile in his voice as he said her name, and could not help smiling herself as she snuggled closer. She suddenly found it difficult to keep her eyes open; as if all her energy had drained away into nothing, and as sleep closed in, the thought that this was possibly another side effect of the aphrodisiac entered her mind, but was quickly forgotten as James tugged her even closer with a whisper of her name.

Olivia sighed happily, murmuring sleepily, “I love you, James…” 

His heart quickening its beat was the last thing she heard as she dropped off completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was pulled from sleep as a small orgasm rippled through her. Opening her eyes, she found herself rocking against a still sleeping James’ thigh, which was pressed firmly between hers.

She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her moan of pleasure.

“It’s all right, Olivia. I’m awake.”

She felt her skin flush with embarrassment, realizing she’d been rutting against him in her sleep, as she pushed herself up onto her elbow, and looked down at him.

“I’m sorry, James.”

James grinned up at her. “Nothing to apologize for. I rather enjoyed being used as a sex toy by you.”

Olivia’s face flamed more.

James found her embarrassment endearing, as M did not blush or show embarrassment often, but he quickly took pity on her, not wanting to further her discomfiture, and raised his hand to cup her cheek. “It’s all right, Olivia. You’ve not been doing so long, and I know you can’t help yourself.” He stroked her cheek. “And it really was quite a turn on.”

Olivia felt herself flush again.

“It hasn’t eased at all, has it?” James asked.

“No.” Olivia shook her head. “If anything, it feels worse,” she told him, unconsciously rocking against him again. “Oh…” she gasped, her eyes closing as the sensation traveled up through her body. She opened her eyes at his whisper of her name. “James…”

James slid his hand into her hair, pulled her mouth to his, and kissed her passionately.

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed into the kiss, then growled her delight when he bent his knee further, pressing his thigh ever more firmly against her sex.

“Take what you need, Olivia,” he whispered against her lips. He trailed his hand along her side, brushing the swell of a breast, to curl his hand around the full cheek of her arse, and pulled her to him.

Her eyes closed in pleasure again, and she bit his lip, then thrust her tongue into his mouth as she continued to ride his thigh. Christ, it felt so bloody good, she thought, as she felt another orgasm building.

“No!” she yanked her mouth from his to cry out when James’ mobile suddenly rang out. “Don’t answer,” she told him.

“You know I have to,” he replied, reaching out for the phone, and she nodded. “It’s Tanner,” he said, seeing the Chief of Staff’s name on the display. He swiped the screen to answer the call as Olivia sagged against him, then quickly put it on speaker so they could both hear what Tanner had to say. “You’re on speaker, Bill, what’ve you got?”

 _“The lab was unable to identify the drug, but they were able to isolate the organism,”_ Bill informed them. _“I put out a few discreet feelers, and I’ve just received a response from my contact with the CSIS.”_

“And…?”

_“It’s a new drug. The Canadians encountered it about a week ago when one of their agents was dosed with it while on assignment in Russia.”_

“The Russians are responsible for this?”

 _“Yes. They’re back in fashion, don’t you know,”_ Tanner quipped dryly.

James shook his head. “I didn’t realize they were back in the game.”

 _“Apparently, they are,”_ Tanner replied.

Olivia tried to focus on the conversation between her Chief of Staff and her best agent, but aching with arousal and unfulfilled need as she was, she found it difficult to concentrate. She buried her face against James’ throat, and nipping him as she shifted restlessly on top of him, her whimper of his name muffled against his skin.

James stroked her back in a soothing manner, and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, realizing he needed to hurry Tanner along so he could help Olivia. He hated seeing her in pain. Especially when he knew he could help her.

“Bill, we need to move this along. What did the CSIS discover about the drug?”

_“It’s fast acting.”_

“I’ll say,” Olivia muttered, and James could not help chuckling softly.

 _“Yes, ma’am,”_ Bill said. _“Quite honestly, ma’am, from the information Brice gave me about the drug, I am surprised you were able to get yourself out of the restaurant and to Bond’s without any incident.”_

“You should know by now not to underestimate M, Bill,” James told him, and could picture the other man nodding his head. “Were they able to tell you why she’s experiencing pain when we separate?”

 _“As a matter of fact, yes. It seems this drug was designed so that when the person dosed with it exchanges bodily fluids with another person it creates,”_ He paused, searching for the right word. _“It creates, for lack of a better term, a connection; a bond. The more bodily fluids the dosed person…”_ Another pause. _“…ingests, or has introduced into their system, the stronger the connection, and more intense the pain.”_

Olivia raised her head, and pressed her lips to James’ ear. “I suppose giving you that blow job was not a good idea after all, hmm?”

James choked on a laugh.

_“James?”_

“Sorry, Bill. Tickle in my throat,” he lied, and felt Olivia’s body shake against his as she laughed softly, then nipped his earlobe. “You have to give the Russians credit for engineering this drug. It’s quite brilliant. Dose the mark, then make certain the agent is in place when it begins to work.”

“Forcing the one infected to have to remain in constant contact with said agent,” Olivia said, her thoughts clearing some.

“Yes. In that state, the dosed mark is more liable to talk,” James finished.

 _“That’s what I thought as well,”_ Tanner responded. _“You would have been better off going to your own flat, M, and had a good… well, that is to say, you could have simply…”_

In spite of the pain of arousal heating her veins, Olivia smiled and laughed quietly as Tanner’s voice trailed off in embarrassment. She felt and heard James laugh as well beneath her.

“Have the Canadians managed to come up with a counter agent?” Olivia enquired to put the poor man out of his misery. The arousal and pain had begun to ease a little, once again, and she was finding it just that little bit easier to think clearly.

 _“No, ma’am,”_ Tanner answered. _“Unfortunately, the only thing to do is to let the drug run its course. Depending on the strength of the dose, it should not last any more than twenty-four hours.”_

“Does orgasm help or hinder the drug, Tanner?” Olivia asked. 

With the various aphrodisiac drugs they’d encountered in the past, orgasm often helped; the releasing of endorphins seeming to help counter the arousing effects of the drug. In this case however, she wasn’t sure. The pain and the arousal seemed to go hand in hand.

 _“According to Brice, it helps break down the drug, though not as quickly as with other aphrodisiacs. But it is supposed to help,”_ Tanner answered.

Olivia rose up on her elbow. “Looks like we have a long night ahead of us, 007,” Olivia remarked dryly as she winked at him. “Are you up for it?”

“Yes, ma’am, I most certainly am,” he replied with a grin.

 _“Oh god…”_ They heard Tanner mutter before he began spluttering and coughing.

Olivia fell back against James, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter once again, James chuckling beneath her. Muffling another giggle, Olivia raised her head, then took a deep steadying breath. “Is there anything else you can tell us about the drug, Tanner?”

 _“No, ma’am,”_ Tanner answered, and she smiled at the lingering trace of embarrassment she could hear in his voice. _“That was all the information my contact could give me.”_

“Very well.”

“What about that other matter, Bill?” James asked.

“What other matter?” Olivia met James’ eyes.

“I’ll tell you later,” he told her.

She nodded, then laid her head on his chest with a sigh as she burrowed her face against his throat, inhaling the scent of him. She closed her eyes as she felt her arousal begin to swell once again, and fought to keep herself from rocking against him; his thigh still tucked loosely between her legs.

James felt Olivia’s body tense, and knew the need compelled by the drug was growing within her once more. He needed to end this call, get Bill off the line, and tend to the woman in his arms.

 _“I’m still looking into it,”_ Tanner responded. _“It’s only been a couple hours, James.”_

James glanced at the clock on his night table, and was surprised to find it was only half past one in the morning. Olivia had arrived shortly after ten o’clock, and Bill had rushed over not too long after that, and they hadn’t slept very long either; having drifted off to sleep around midnight. “Right. Sorry, Bill.”

Olivia bit his neck, not hard, but enough to make James inhale sharply, and then she began to lick and suck the spot, humming softly.

_“It’s all right, James. As soon as I know something, I will let you know.”_

“Thanks.”

 _“Try to get some rest tonight if you can,”_ Tanner told them. _“I’ll cancel all your appointments for later today, ma’am, and reschedule them.”_

Olivia paused in her quest to give James a hickey, and raised her head. “Thank you, Bill,” she said in a quiet, sincere voice, then lowered her head, latching onto James’ throat again, and resumed biting and sucking his skin.

James groaned softly.

 _“Right,”_ Bill remarked, clearing his throat. _“I’ll ring you in the morning, James.”_

The call disconnected.

James tossed the phone onto his night stand, then cupped the back of her head, moaning when she bit him again, then nibbled her way along his jaw until she reached his mouth and kissed him hungrily as she began to rock against his thigh once more.

She moaned into his mouth as the pleasure grew along with the desire coursing through her veins, then whimpered when James suddenly broke off the kiss. “James?”

“We shouldn’t kiss,” he told her, sounding a little breathless. “You heard what Bill said.”

“What does it matter now?” Olivia asked, pressing her thigh against his half-hard prick, as she covered his mouth with hers again, kissing him deeply.

James grasped her face in his hands, and eased his mouth from hers. “It matters,” he said.

Olivia whined as she rested her forehead against his. She pressed her lips to his, and murmured, “Then perhaps we simply shouldn’t use our tongues.”

“Or…” He trailed a hand down her side, over her hip, and curled it around her thigh to brush his fingers against her sex. “I could use my tongue in a different manner. Return the favour.”

Olivia’s eyes grew wide. “You… you want to…”

“Eat you out?” he asked, and she nodded. James grinned and nodded. “Oh, fuck yes!”

Olivia swallowed as she felt her pussy throb with want at the thought of his mouth on her. Her lips brushed his as she whispered her permission, and she felt James smile beneath her lips. A surprised gasp escaped her when James grabbed her hips, and pulled her body on top of his, then moaned when he cupped her arse.

“We need to get you out of these.” His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her knickers, and began to push them down.

Olivia raised her head. “Just rip them off!”

He grinned, then did just that, tossing the ruined lingerie onto the floor. He placed his hands on her waist, and began to guide her up his body. With some careful manoeuvring of the pillows, and her legs, Olivia was soon straddling his face, bracing herself against the headboard.

“Oh god…” James groaned, licking his lips at the sight, his cock swelling to full hardness. Her pussy was bare; not covered with the same white hair covering her head as he’d expected. Bare, swollen, and wet with her arousal, the scent of which filled his senses and had his mouth watering. He ran his hands over the curve of her arse, then curled his arms around her thighs, and raised his head from the pillow.

“Mmm…” Olivia gasped when he softly licked a line up, then down along the swollen lips of her sex. “Oh that’s nice…”

James chuckled, then repeated the gentle licks again before drawing his tongue up the centre of her pussy to her clit, which he covered with his mouth; sucking and licking the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Her head fell back as the pleasure spiked, and without realizing she was doing it, she began to rock against his mouth, her pussy gliding over his tongue. James growled his approval, and Olivia hummed her delight as the vibrations caused a small orgasm to roll through her.

James thrust his tongue inside her, moaning as her cream covered his taste buds, and then moved his mouth back up to take her clit between his lips once again. He stared up at her, watching her breasts, framed by her white blouse which she still wore, sway as she rode his mouth. He groaned, and felt his cock throb when she grabbed the large mounds in her hands, and began tugging on her nipples as she gasped and moaned his name over and over.

“So fucking sexy,” James murmured against her slick flesh, then focussed his attention on her sex, licking and sucking her with a voracious appetite, determined to make her come, and come hard. 

“Oh god…” Olivia panted. It felt so good. So good.

She released her breast to grab hold of the headboard, bracing herself as the pleasure began to spiral upwards in ever-increasing wave of intensity, until finally it erupted in a shower of powerful sensations. Olivia’s head fell back, and she cried out James’ name as she came.

James grunted his approval as she continued to rock against his mouth, his tongue continuing to lap at her clit, and was not surprised when he felt another shudder wrack her body, and heard her moan again. He smiled against her, then lowered his mouth to slide his tongue inside her again, licking her inner walls until he felt her fingers curl in his hair.

“James…” she said softly, as she sought to catch her breath. “James… no more. I can’t… my knees…”

James nodded, and helped her manoeuvre back down so that she was lying on top of him. He slipped his hand beneath her blouse, and stroked her damp back with one hand, and brushed his fingers against her cheek with the other as she gazed down at him with a dreamy, satisfied expression on her face. 

“Okay?” he asked.

“Mmhmm.” She nodded, then ducked her head to kiss him hungrily, licking her cum from his lips before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

James groaned as her tongue stroked his, knowing she could taste herself, and he slid his fingers into her hair, and deepened the kiss before he remembered Tanner’s words about the effect of the drug. He broke off the kiss, tugging her head away. “Olivia…” He shook his head.

“It’s not my fault you’re such a damned good kisser,” she told him.

“Once the aphrodisiac is out of your system, we can kiss until our lips are chapped,” he replied

Olivia laughed. “You’ve got a deal.”

James grinned, then rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her. “But first things first. I’ve not finished feasting on you yet,” he told her, ducking his head to brush his lips against hers, then he began to inch his way down her body.

His lips scorched her skin as he blazed a trail of hot, opened-mouthed kisses over her chest, lifting and pushing her breasts together to spend several moments licking, sucking, and biting her nipples until they were hard and aching.

“James!” She gasped when he bit the underside of her breast, then sucked hard on the spot. He was marking her, just as she’d marked him. The realization thrilled her, and she arched beneath him.

James smiled to himself as he laved the love bite with his tongue, and kissed both nipples, then continued to make his way down her body. He showered her belly with kisses, pausing to tease her navel with ticklish flicks of his tongue, then moved lower still.

He pressed a kiss to each knee before finally stretching out on the bed with his head and shoulders between her thighs. One arm curled around her thigh, and he placed his hand on her sex, then parted the lips of her pussy with his fingers. As he’d done when she’d straddled his face earlier, James licked his lips at the sight of her still swollen, aroused flesh, glistening with her cream.

James leaned in closer, flattened his tongue against her pussy, then gave her a long, firm lick, pleased when she moaned softly. He looked up and he saw her eyes close in pleasure, her hands grasping her breasts again, and smiled against her. He repeated the action, licking her again and again before finally taking her clit between his lips to nibble and suck at her most sensitive flesh.

Olivia inhaled sharply, and her eyes flew open when she felt James slide a thick finger inside her. She met his eyes, and found them twinkling at her as he added a second finger, then began to move them in and out of her.

“Oh god…” she moaned.

Her head fell back against the pillows, and she closed her eyes, concentrating on the delicious feeling of James touching her. His lips and tongue sucking and licking her clit; his wonderfully long, thick fingers thrusting steadily into her.

James groaned, her soft cries and moans thrilling him as he pleasured her. She was tight around his fingers; hot and wet, and he ached to replace his fingers with his cock He brought her to the edge of orgasm, again and again, easing his touch just before she could tip over.

“James!” Olivia cried out in pleasurable agony, her left hand falling away from her breast to slap the mattress, her right reaching down to grasp the back of his head. She wanted… needed to come so badly. “James, please.”

He nodded. He’d teased her enough.

Pressing his mouth more firmly against her, he nibbled her clit for several seconds before sucking and licking the bundle of nerves more firmly as he began to move his fingers faster and harder inside her, curling them to hit that spot within her that would make her…

Olivia arched off the bed with a loud wail of his name as she came hard, then fell back against the mattress, her body writhing in pleasure as James continued to work his mouth against her sex as her inner muscles clenched tightly around his fingers. 

When the grip on his fingers eased, James slipped them from her, and lowered his mouth to delve his tongue inside her. He could feel her quivering around his tongue as her release continued to ripple through her, and could not resist bringing his thumb up to rub her clit.

“James!” she gasped, her left hand joining her right on his head, holding him firmly against her as her thighs closed around his head.

James grinned as he curled his arms around her thighs, and gently pried them open, as he withdrew his tongue, and contented himself with long, lazy licks to her pussy until her grip on his head relaxed.

Olivia hummed, combing her fingers through his hair, as her orgasm began to ebb. She tugged lightly on his hair, and whispered his name. “Come here.”

He placed a soft kiss to her clit, then crawled up over her, settling his body against hers, groaning when she clasped his face in her hands and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply. James knew he ought to stop her, ought to end the kiss, but when he tried to ease his lips from hers, Olivia wound her arms about his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair, and held his mouth to hers.

Another groan escaped him when she wrapped her legs around him, and his cock nestled against the heat and wet of her sex. He could feel both through the cotton of his boxer briefs, and his cock throbbed with want as he began to move against her.

He needed to come, and he knew Olivia would not begrudge him seeking relief now. And, he thought, he just might make her come one more time as an added bonus.

“James…” Olivia pulled her mouth from his, as he began to thrust harder against her. 

James growled in frustration, when she tightened her legs, limiting his movements, and raised his head to look down at her.

“I want you inside me,” she told him.

He shook his head. 

As much as he wanted to give in, to slide his aching prick inside her wet heat, he knew he couldn’t. Perhaps if he had a condom, he’d consider it, but he did not have any. And truth be told, he did not want any barrier between them; he wanted to feel every hot, wet, tight inch of her pussy surrounding his cock.

Kissing her, knowing it would only make things worse with the aphrodisiac still running through her system, was one thing. And going down on her probably wasn’t too smart either, ranking up there with kissing her mouth, but to come inside her… James shook his head again. No. He couldn’t do it. And he had a feeling she would not allow him to pull out at the critical moment, though he suspected he would not last long once he was inside her anyway; he simply wanted her too much.

“What difference does it make now? After everything we’ve already done together,” she said, then slid her right hand down to cradle the side of his face. “I know you wanted to wait until the drug is out of my system.”

James nodded. “I don’t want there to be any regrets on your part,” he told her. “Or for you to think, for even one moment, that I was simply taking advantage of the situation.”

Olivia smiled, and stroked the corner of his mouth with her thumb. “And I love you for that.” His cheek bunched beneath her palm as he smiled down at her. “I promise you, I will not regret anything we’ve done. I may have been drugged with this sex drug, but my feelings for you are very real, James, and they have been for some time.”

He gazed thoughtfully at her for several moments, then lowered his head to feather a kiss over her lips. “I had better get these boxers off then,” he whispered.

“Mmhmm…” She nodded, her hands trailing down his back to push at the offending garment.

James could not help chuckling at her impatience. “Hold on. Just let me…” He rolled off her to lie beside her on the bed, not surprised when she turned onto her side to face him, placing her hand on his chest.

Lifting his hips, he pushed his underwear down, easing the waistband carefully over his aching prick, which sprang free to rest against his stomach. He then made quick work of his boxers, slipping them down and off his legs, then kicked them off the side of the bed.

Before he could roll back on top of her, Olivia scrambled on top of him, and without waiting, took his cock in her hand, and then sank down on him, taking him completely inside her in one swift movement.

“Oh! Oh god… oh god, James!” Olivia moaned in a breathless sounding voice. She could feel every hard inch of him, and it felt glorious. She braced herself above him with her hands on his chest, and gently circled her hips against him, grateful for the numerous orgasms he’d given her which made her wet enough to ease his penetration.

“Fuck!” James swore, his hands flying out to grab her hips, stilling her. “Don’t move! Please, Olivia, or this will be over far sooner than either of us would like.”

She smiled down at him. A heated, sensuous smile, that had James swallowing hard, as seconds later she clenched her inner muscles hard around him.

James’ eyes rolled back in his head, and he swore again.

Olivia laughed. The deep, throaty laugh that James had always loved, and had never heard enough; the deliciously naughty sounding laugh that always went straight to his groin. This time was no exception, and his fingers dug into her hips as she squeezed him again, and he fought to keep himself from coming.

She continued to smile down at him as she slowly removed her blouse, and then tossed it aside, not caring where it landed.

“You don’t play fair,” he gasped, feeling his balls draw up, as he drank in the sight of her gloriously naked above him. Between that sight, and her rhythmic tightening of her sex, Christ, he was going to come before he had a chance to fully enjoy finally being inside her.

Another husky chuckle escaped her as she fingered his nipples, and she shook her head. “No I don’t.”

James grinned, then suddenly sat up beneath her, and wrapped his arms around her, as he caught her mouth in an ardent kiss.

Olivia squealed when her world tilted, and she found herself on her back with James looming over her with a playful smirk on his face.

“Neither do I,” he told her in a low voice, then slid his cock back inside her, having slipped out of her when he’d flipped them over.

Olivia smirked up at him as she wrapped her legs around him, then trailed her hands up his sides to curl them over his shoulders. She stroked the side of his neck with her pinky fingers. “Come on, 007, show me what you’ve got.”

James’ eyes darkened with lust. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied with a low growl, then pushed himself up on his arms. He slowly withdrew his cock until only the head remained within her, then with a grin, he thrust back into her.

“Yes!” she hissed, then moaned when he pulled out, then drove back inside her again, and again. “Oh yes, James!”

He grunted when he felt her nails bite into his shoulders, and dug his toes into the mattress as he continued to move frantically inside her. She was tight around him; hot and wet, and James knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“James?!” Olivia whimpered when he suddenly stopped moving. Looking up at him, she could see he was hanging on by a thread; could feel it in the tension of his body.

James slipped his arms beneath her knees, slowly easing her legs back toward her chest. “All right?” he asked in a tight voice.

“God, yes.” She exhaled the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, as he sank further into her. She was overwhelmed by the glorious feeling of James’ possession of her body. “Mmm… oh, James…”

James smiled, then began to thrust slowly into her once again, groaning as the changed position allowed him to penetrate her deeper than before. He could feel the walls of her pussy fluttering around his cock, an exquisite feeling that soon had him plunging harder and faster, chasing his release.

She urged him on with soft cries and whimpers; her right hand falling from his shoulder to stroke his chest and stomach.

“Oh fuck!” James swore when he felt her hand move lower, the tips of her fingers feathering over his prick each time he pulled out of her; the light touch as unexpected as it was arousing. When she dropped her hand to begin rubbing her clit, James felt a surge of lust roll through him, which had him pushing deeper as he came with a strangled groan of her name.

Her fingers still dancing over her clit, Olivia moaned when she felt his cock throb inside her as he came, and was gratified when she came as well, a small orgasm rolling over her. A hum of pleasure was on her lips as James eased his arms from beneath her knees, allowing her to lower her legs as he sank down on top of her, burying his face in the pillow beneath her head.

James turned his head, and kissed the smooth skin below her ear. “Thank you,” he husked, as he sought to catch his breath.

She wrapped her arms around him, one around his waist, the other about his shoulders, as she tilted her head to rub her cheek against the top of his head, and replied in a satisfied voice, “My pleasure.”

James pressed a kiss to her ear, then leaned his head back, pillowed on her arm, to look at her, pleased to see her eyes filled with the satisfaction he’d heard in her voice. “How do you feel?” he asked her, remembering how giving him the blow job earlier had helped with the arousal, but also how it had seemed to sap her energy.

“All right,” she answered, giving him a sleepy smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Olivia nodded, then muffled a yawn. “Just tired.”

“It’s the drug again, isn’t it?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Damn!” James swore, mentally chastising himself for giving in to his body’s wants.

“Stop it, James!” Olivia told him in a heated voice. “It’s not your fault. Whoever drugged me is to blame, but not you.”

“I’ve not helped matters.”

Olivia draped her right leg over the back of his thigh, and squeezed her inner muscles around his softening cock; eliciting gasps from them both. “I wouldn’t say that,” she murmured thickly.

James shook his head, a fond but exasperated expression on his face. “You know what I mean.”

She nodded, knowing he was referring to the pain she would experience if they separated. Pain which would be even more agonizing now than what she had previously experienced because they had made love and he’d come inside her.

But it had been worth it, Olivia thought, idly fingering his hair. And if not for the drug… a wry smile touched her lips. “Though, I suppose we ought to thank whoever did drug me.”

“Thank them?” he asked incredulously. “For what? For trying to discredit you? For possibly endangering your life?”

“For this…” She gestured to the position they were in.

James shook his head. “We had feelings for each other before you were given that drug, and we would have found our way.”

“That certain are you?”

“Yes,” he replied, reaching up to cradle the side of her face. “Yes, I am that certain.”

Olivia gave him a fond smile as she nuzzled into his palm, and closed her eyes. She was finding it difficult to stay awake thanks to the drug, as well as the warmth and comfort of James’ body still on top of hers.

“Don’t!” she whispered, when she felt him move, realizing he meant to shift off her, and clutched him to her, her leg curling more firmly around his to hold him to her. “Please don’t.”

“I’m too heavy,” James responded.

With effort, Olivia opened her eyes to peer at him. “No you’re not. You’re not,” she repeated at the doubtful expression on his face. She rubbed his back, then said in a quiet voice, “I like feeling you all around me and inside me. I find it comforting.” Her eyes closed, then opened again. “However, I suppose this isn’t all that comfortable for you.”

James shook his head. “Not really, no. Although, yes, I do like still being inside you.” He thrust gently against her, and they both moaned quietly. “How about a compromise?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’ll spoon you.”

Remembering how he’d curled his body around hers when he’d returned from walking Tanner out of his flat, and how safe and protected she’d felt, Olivia nodded.

James smiled, then leaned close to give her a kiss before he withdrew his cock, and moved to lie beside her, taking care to stay in physical contact with her, and was pleased when she immediately rolled onto her side facing away from him. Shifting closer, James slid his left arm beneath their heads, and tucked his legs up behind hers, wrapping his right arm around her, and drawing her deeper into his embrace.

Olivia closed her eyes, and concentrated on feeling him all around her, drawing comfort and pleasure from the heat of his body all along hers. A smiled teased her lips when she felt his palm brush over her breasts, then over her stomach, and then…

“Part your legs,” he husked against her ear. She did as he asked, and he slipped his hand between her thighs, cupping her pussy in his large hand and nestled his middle finger between the lips of her sex. “All right?”

Olivia pressed her thighs together, and moaned softly, nodding. It was not quite as good as having his cock inside her, but it was enough. She snuggled back against him with a contented sigh, as she felt sleep stealing over her again. “Mmm… good night, James…”

James smiled, then kissed her ear, and whispered “Good night, Olivia” before laying his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, and burying his face in her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke to the feeling of James’ lips gliding over her shoulder. She smiled, a soft hum of pleasure escaping her.

“Good morning,” James murmured with a gentle nip to her skin.

“Morning,” she replied, stretching a little within his embrace, feeling the pull in muscles she’d not used in years. It was a pleasant ache that made her smile grow.

“How do you feel?” he asked, kissing his way up the side of her throat.

“Well and truly bedded.”

James playfully slapped her hip. “Olivia.”

Olivia laughed, then rolled onto her back, and smiled up at him as she took a few moments to assess how she felt. She was aroused, yes, but she no longer felt the needy, almost anxious and painful arousal induced by the aphrodisiac.

“I believe the drug has run its course,” she told him.

“Really?”

“Yes. However, I know a way we can be certain.”

James nodded. He ducked down to kiss her, then rolled away from her.

Both held their breath.

There was no pain.

Olivia closed her eyes in relief.

“Well?” James’ voice was just above a whisper.

“There’s no pain,” she answered, opening her eyes as she turned her head to look at him.

He smiled, relieved. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Both rolled onto their sides, resting their heads on the same pillow, facing each other in the centre of the bed.

Olivia placed her hands on his chest as she entangled her legs with his. “So am I,” she said, then slid her hand up to cup his cheek. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Tenderness filled James’ eyes. He reached up to cover her hand with his, then drew it down to press a kiss to her palm. “No need to thank me.”

“But there is,” she insisted. “I shudder to think what would, or could have happened if you had been on assignment as you were meant to be.”

“You’d have gone home, and taken care of things yourself,” James replied.

“True, I would have. But if whoever drugged me had followed me home, or taken advantage in the restaurant…”

She let the thought hang.

James frowned, not liking the various scenarios that began to run through his mind, and once again he began to wonder who was at that dinner with her. Her fingers flexing against his cheek brought him out of his thoughts, and he focused on her again.

“Let’s just be grateful nothing like that happened.”

James nodded.

“Although, I would like to know who drugged me.”

“So would I,” James said. “That’s the other matter I asked Bill to look into.”

“Good.”

“Bill mentioned that you were having dinner with the Minister of Defence, the Under-Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, and who else?”

“A few of the FCO Junior Ministers: Williams, Aiken, Dickson.”

“Dickson?” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Dickson was there?”

“Yes,” she answered, then shook her head. “I know what you’re thinking, James.”

“Of course you do, because you’re a highly intelligent woman.”

Olivia smiled at the compliment. “That, and I just know you. He’s not tried anything, or even spoken to me since you,” she paused a moment, then continued with a knowing look on her face, “since you reminded him to keep his hands to himself.”

James nodded. He’d never told her what he’d done to Dickson after the incident at the PM’s dinner almost three years earlier, and she had never asked; though he suspected she had a good idea what he’d done. And when he’d returned from his mission later that month, he’d found several bottles of his favourite Scotch waiting for him in his flat.

“But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. We don’t know for certain that it was him. Let’s wait to see what Tanner finds out. He’s an odious man to be sure, however I cannot believe Dickson would so stupid as to drug me himself.”

“No, I can’t believe he would either, but that doesn’t mean he’s not responsible for having done so. And I am telling you now,” James began, “if it is Dickson, I will kill him.”

“No! No you won’t,” Olivia responded.

“Olivia --”

She cut him off, and shook her head. “No, James. But we will give him a taste of his own medicine.”

James smirked, understanding immediately what she meant. “God, but you’re a devious woman!”

She chuckled. “You approve?”

“I’d rather kill him, but yes, I approve.”

She caressed his cheek with her thumb. “He’s not worth it, James.”

“No. He isn’t. But you are.” He drew her hand down, and pressed another kiss to her palm. “And I will do anything to keep you safe, and to defend your honour. You do know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Olivia replied softly. She did know. She’d known for some time. Even when she believed he could not possibly want her as she wanted him, or love her in same way she loved him, she knew he would always do whatever was needed to try and protect her.

No matter the cost.

His actions during the fiasco with Silva had more than proved that to her.

“I do know that, James.”

The hard, angry look in his eyes faded into one of deep respect and love. She shifted closer, and brushed a light kiss over his lips.

“Let’s not think about him anymore this morning,” she said. “We have much more pleasant things to think about.”

“All right.” James nodded.

“What time is it?” she asked.

James leaned back, and angled his head to look at the clock on his night table. “Half past ten,” he answered, turning back to face her.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Half past… really?”

James nodded.

“It’s been years since I’ve slept so late.”

“Well, to be fair, we did wake up a couple times, and were quite active when we did,” he reminded her with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Mmm… yes we were,” she hummed her agreement, pleasure swelling at the memory.

She’d woken in the early hours, James’ body still curled around hers, his hand still between her thighs cupping her sex, and feeling painfully aroused.

She’d slipped her hand between her thighs, and held his hand more firmly against her pussy, but it had not been enough.

_“James! James, wake up,” she pleaded with him._

_“Olivia?” he mumbled sleepily, then groaned as she rubbed her arse against his slowly hardening cock._

_“I need… oh god, I need you so much,” she told him, gasping when his finger slid between the lips of her pussy and began to rub her clit. “Ooh… that…” She stroked the top of his hand as he quickly got her off, leaving her trembling with a small but intense orgasm, but still feeling needy._

_“More?”_

_“God, yes!” she panted, pressing back against him. “Please.”_

_James kissed her shoulder, then eased his hand from between her thighs. He shifted down behind her on the bed, then tapped her thigh. “Lift,” he ordered in a quiet voice, as he wrapped his hand around his hard cock._

_“James!” Olivia hissed when he rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy. “Don’t tease.”_

_He nipped her shoulder, put himself in position, then slowly pushed inside her._

_Olivia bit her bottom lip, holding her breath until he was completely sheathed within her. “Oh god… James…”_

_He grinned, and began to move in and out of her._

_It felt good. It felt really good, but it wasn’t enough. As much as she loved making love with him, she wanted more; needed more, and reached back to grasp his hip. “James…” She tilted her head back to look at him. “I need you to fuck me,” she told him, pleased when she saw his eyes fill with lust._

_James leaned close, giving her a hard kiss before he withdrew his cock, then pushed her onto her stomach. He shifted over her, and nudged her legs apart then knelt between them._

_Realizing his intentions, Olivia quickly, with his help, pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She moaned when James ran his hands over her arse, then found herself holding her breath once again in anticipation when she felt his prick brush against her pussy._

_James leaned over her, his chest against her back, and pressed his mouth to her ear. “Are you certain?”_

_“Very.” She nodded. “Hard and fast, James. I want you to fuck me.”_

_He kissed the smooth skin behind her ear, then straightened up, and took his cock in hand._

_“Fuck! Yes!” Olivia cried out._

Olivia sighed happily.

He taken her hard and fast, just as she’d asked him to, and she’d come screaming his name as she came forcefully. He’d come seconds after her, and they’d collapsed onto the bed, both of them breathing harshly.

It had been glorious, and just what she’d needed.

Once they’d caught their breath, James rolled them onto their sides, and with his softening cock still inside her, they’d fallen asleep again.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” James asked her quietly.

She smiled and nodded. “How can you tell?”

“You’re flushing,” he answered, running his finger down her chest, tracing the pink hue on her skin until he reached her breast, which he cupped. “Which time?”

“The first time, when I asked you to fuck me.” Her smile and arousal grew as she watched desire swim in his blue eyes.

James caressed her hip, his own arousal rising along with hers at the memory. He had, as she’d requested, fucked her hard and fast.

She had been a wild ride, to put it rather crudely, James thought. Wild, and far better than any other women he’d had sex with. And loud. He had been with vocal women before, but none had ever turned him on the way Olivia’s sharp cries and moans had.

And yet… even as they’d fucked like that, James had felt nothing but intense love for her; the feeling even stronger than the lust he’d felt at her suggestion that he take her that way.

“Now you’re thinking about it,” Olivia murmured, her voice laced with amusement, as she slipped her hand between them to cup his growing erection.

James grinned as he nodded. “Can you blame me?”

“No. It was wonderful,” she replied. “Thank you for doing that.”

“I won’t lie. It’s been a fantasy for many years.”

“Oh?” Olivia arched an eyebrow.

“One of many actually,” he told her, his hand on her hip moving around to cup and squeeze her arse. 

A sensuous smile graced her face as she curled her fingers around his cock. “Tell me, James…” She began to slowly stroke him. “What else have you fantasized about doing to me?”

James groaned at her firm but gentle touch.

“Where else have you thought about having sex with me, hmm? My home? The office?” She felt his prick twitch in her palm. “You want to have sex with me in my office? Bent over my desk I presume?”

“Yes,” he answered in a husky voice. “I want to fuck you bent over your desk, on your sofa, and up against the windows.”

“The windows?”

He nodded.

“With or without my clothes?”

“Both.”

Olivia licked her lips. “I’ve fantasized about us having sex in my office many times, but never against the windows.”

A wave of lust rolled through him with the knowledge that she’d harboured the same desire to be intimate in such a dangerous location, and he swore as his cock throbbed.

She laughed softly. “Where else?”

“The bonnet of my car,” James said. “I’ve dreamt about taking you on the bonnet of the Aston.”

“On your car? Are you serious?”

“Very.”

Olivia’s breathing sped up, and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips again, as the image of James making love to her on the bonnet of his car, in the open air, filled her mind.

A knowing smile curled the corners of James’ mouth. They would be taking a road trip soon.

“Is that all?” she asked, her voice low and husky.

James shook his head. Reaching down between them, he covered her hand with his and stilled her fingers. He pulled her hand away, then rolled Olivia onto her back, and settled his body on top of hers, then grasped her hands in his, and raised them over her head, pinning her arms to the mattress.

“No. That is not all. I have fantasized about so much more with you than that.”

Olivia wriggled beneath him, enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing against her sex, his body on top of her, then drew her legs up, gripping his hips with her thighs. “Tell me.”

“I’ve thought about quiet evenings on the sofa with you; watching TV, or reading a book, or simply talking about our day,” James told her. “I’ve imagined the two of us puttering around the kitchen, cooking a meal together.” 

“Have you really?”

“Yes.” He released one of her hands so he could cup the side of her face. “It’s not just sex I want, Olivia. I want so much more than that with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“You want a relationship,” she whispered.

James nodded. “I know, given my reputation--”

Her fingers on his lips stopped him. “I know who, and what you are, James.” His eyes closed as she slid her hand up to cradle his cheek. “And I love you for all that you are. The good and the bad.”

James’ eyes opened, and he gazed down at her. He lowered his head, and kissed her as tenderly as he knew how, but made no attempt to take it any further.

Their mouths parted several minutes later, both panting softly as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I can’t cook.”

James laughed at her deadpan delivery and twinkling eyes, and found himself falling even more in love with her. “I’ll teach you,” he promised.

Olivia smiled, sliding her hand into his hair, and drew his mouth back to hers, murmuring against his lips before kissing him deeply once again, “I would love to putter around the kitchen with you, 007.”

“I promise we’ll start off with something easy,” James told her when the kiss ended, resting his forehead against hers, smiling when she snorted.

His eyes twinkled with amusement, then he lowered his mouth to hers again.

Olivia moaned as they traded kisses. Some hard and passionate; others light and teasing.

“James?” She eased her mouth from his. “Are you planning to make love to me or not?”

“I am. Just not at the moment,” he replied. “I figure, after the night we’ve had, you’d be too sore.”

She was sore, Olivia admitted to herself, then aloud to him.

“That’s why,” he said.

She lightly scratched his scalp, touched.

“Also, I don’t have any lube.”

“We’ve not needed any yet,” she pointed out.

“Is that normal for you?” he enquired.

She shook her head, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” James told her. “I am aware that older women often need help getting wet.”

Olivia nodded. James would be aware of that. Given his line of work, he’s had to seduce many different women over the years, young and old alike.

“And I suspect the aphrodisiac helped earlier,” he said.

Olivia nodded. “You’re probably right.”

James smiled. “We’ll just have to go out later and buy some.”

“The sooner, the better.”

“However, before that, I think you could do with a nice, hot bath, but as you saw earlier, all I have is a shower.”

Olivia nodded. She’d woken a second time in the wee hours of the morning, needing to pee. Hoping the drug had run its course, she’d rolled out of his arms only to whimper in pain as she’d reached the edge of the mattress.

James had woken immediately, and curled himself around her. Then, much to her dismay and embarrassment, he’d accompanied her to the loo; he’d been quite the gentleman about it, however, and had helped mollify her embarrassment enough for her to do her business.

Her hand slid from his hair to his cheek. “Will you join me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” James replied, his eyes crinkling with amusement and affection.

“Smartarse,” she muttered, lifting her head from the pillow to kiss him.

They sank back against the bed as the kiss deepened; soft sighs and moans sounding between them.

“James…”

“Mmm…?”

Her hands stroked his back and sides, arching beneath him as she tried to pull him closer.

“…James.” It was whispered against his lips as they continued to trade kisses.

“I should…” James pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. He nipped it, then released it and laved it with his tongue before sliding it past her lips for another passionate kiss.

Olivia moaned again. Her earlier arousal, which had begun to subside, flared back to life, humming hotly through her veins, and she clutched James closer, ready to tell him to forget the lube when he pulled his mouth from hers.

“Shower…” he told her, panting softly. “I should go start our shower.”

Olivia licked her lips, then nodded slowly. He really should. She could feel that she was both, too sore and not wet enough to make love with him again.

But god she wanted to.

James smiled. He could see the desire in her eyes, and knew she could see the same in his, but he knew they needed to wait until they had some lube. 

He ducked his head, brushed his lips over hers, then rolled off her, and sat up.

“Spoilsport,” Olivia said with a smile, reaching out to trace her fingers down his spine.

James looked back over his shoulder. “Just wait until tonight,” he responded, then stood, and began making his way to the loo.

“Oh, I am,” she called out to him, then laughed when she heard him chuckle as he closed the bathroom door.

Olivia stretched again, then curled up on her side with a happy sigh, and closed her eyes. A small smile played on her lips when, after several minutes, she heard the toilet flush, and a few seconds after that, the shower start up.

She opened her eyes, shifted to the side of the bed, then slowly sat up. Just as she was about to stand in order to join James in the shower, his mobile started ringing. Suspecting it was Tanner, she grabbed it from the bedside table, and glanced at the screen. Seeing Tanner’s name, she answered the call.

“Good morning, Tanner.”

_“M?! Good morning, ma’am. How are you feeling?”_

“Much better, thank you for asking,” Olivia replied. “I do hope you’re ringing to tell me you’ve discovered who drugged me.”

_“Yes, ma’am, I am.”_

“And, who was it?”

_“Junior Minister Dickson, ma’am.”_

“Son of a bitch!” Olivia swore under her breath. James was going to be furious.

_“Ma’am?”_

Olivia shook her head, then remembered Tanner couldn’t see her. “Nothing, Tanner. Were you able to discover how he managed to drug me? I was not sitting anywhere near him.”

_“I was, yes. I sent Agent Hare to the restaurant to make some discreet enquiries.”_

“Good choice,” Olivia replied. Hare was a good agent. He was young, but extremely mindful of his duty, and would, she expected, make a fine Double-O some day. Even James had told her as much, having had occasion to work with the younger agent. 

_“He found the server who spiked your drink, and brought him to me for questioning,”_ Tanner told her. _“Apparently, Dickson approached the young man before you arrived, and asked him to slip the drug into whatever drink you ordered. The server refused and told minister he couldn’t possibly, but Dickson reassured him by telling him that you were his mother, and that the vial contained your medication. Medication you refused to take, but which you needed.”_

“And so the young man caved.”

_“Yes.”_

Olivia sighed. “Do you still have him in custody?”

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

“Keep him there. In fact, place him in one of the holding cells, if you haven’t already. Let him sweat it out overnight, and think on his actions. I’ll deal with him tomorrow.”

 _“Yes, ma’am,”_ Tanner replied. _“And Dickson?”_

“Don’t worry about him. I will take care of the Junior Minister as well.”

_“Of course, ma’am.”_

“What time is Gareth due back?”

_“His plane is set to land at twenty-one hundred hours.”_

“Very well. Unless an emergency situation arises, you’re in charge until tomorrow.”

_“Very good, ma’am.”_

“Bill,” she said softly, catching him before he could hang up.

_“Ma’am?”_

“Thank you.”

 _“You’re welcome, M.”_ She heard the smile in his voice.

Seconds later, there was a click, followed by the dial tone, then nothing as the mobile disconnected the call. Placing the phone back on the night table, Olivia looked toward the bathroom, and sighed.

The last time Dickson had the temerity to make an advance on her, James had, without her knowledge, handled it.

Olivia did not know what James had done to the Junior Minister, as he’d never told her; all he’d said was that he’d reminded the other man to keep his hands to himself, and knowing James as she did, she had a fairly good idea of just _how_ he’d reminded the other man.

And he’d done that before they had admitted to their feelings, before last night when they’d taken advantage of the aphrodisiac running through her system.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as her earlier thought returned – James was going to be furious when he found out that Dickson was indeed the one behind her being dosed with the drug.

She wasn’t afraid of James’ anger. She was afraid of what James would do in his anger, though she took comfort in his promise that he would not kill Dickson; that they would, instead, turn the tables on the odious little man.

With a shake of her head, Olivia stood, then crossed the room to the bathroom. She entered the small room to find it filled with steam, and smiled at the sight of James standing beneath the spray, his back to her.

She took a moment to rake her eyes over him, taking in the strong line of his back, the firm cheeks of his arse, his strong legs, before opening the shower door, and stepping inside to join him. She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his back.

“Tanner just called.”

“Dickson?”

“Dickson.” She nodded, and felt his body tense.

Neither one spoke for several moments, the only sound that of the water as it rained down on them.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” James finally spoke, forcing his body to relax.

Olivia pressed a kiss to his back, and caressed his chest. “Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

His face an impassive mask, James sat in his car watching Junior Minister Dickson walk up the steps to his flat on the arm of a tall, leggy brunette. His eyes tracked the couple as Dickson unlocked the door, then the two entered the building.

Pulling his gun from the holster, James removed the magazine, and checked the bullets before slapping it back into the gun. After verifying the safety was still on, James returned his Walther to the holster, then glanced back at the building.

Seeing the light to Dickson’s flat come on, James opened the door, then got out of his car. He crossed the street, hurried up the steps, and after a quick glance around, he quickly picked the lock, then let himself into the building.

Not bothering with the lift, he made his way up the two flights of stairs to the second floor where Dickson’s flat was located. He walked quietly down the hall until he reached the door to Dickson’s flat, then leaned against the wall as he continued to monitor the conversation in his ear, and waited.

**~*007*~**

“Would you like me to refresh your drink?”

The question was murmured in between kisses.

A negative grunt was the response. “No. I want you on your hands and knees on the carpet.”

A giggle came through James’ earpiece, followed by the sound of more kissing, then the lowering of a zipper.

“I mean it. Get down on the floor.”

“I have a better idea. Where’s the bedroom?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, how about if I…” the voice trailed off in to a whisper, followed by a low grunt, then a low, seductive chuckle. “I thought you might like that idea.”

There was more kissing, then James heard movement, and a gruff voice, “Down the hall, last door on the left.”

James counted out a full minute, then pushed himself away from the wall, and reached for the door handle. He turned the knob, having picked the lock earlier, then opened the door, and walked into the flat. 

The voices continued in his ear as he crossed the living room, and he nodded to himself when he heard the woman coax Dickson onto the bed. He moved down the hall, stopping when he reached the last door on the left, and waited. 

“What the hell?” 

James heard the clatter of metal on metal.

“What are you playing at? You didn’t say anything about handcuffs!”

“They’re just for play. Trust me. You’ll enjoy this all the more.”

James pulled his gun from its holster as more kissing could be heard, then stepped into the bedroom.

Dickson’s arms were stretched over his head, his wrists handcuffed to the brass headboard, as the brunette he’d brought home with him straddled him, kissing him passionately.

James cocked his gun.

The couple on the bed broke apart; their heads snapping around at the sound.

“You can leave now, Kelsey,” James said.

The brunette nodded, then scrambled off Dickson, and hurried out of the room, buttoning up her blouse; Dickson’s pained groans following her.

James’ eyes never left the handcuffed man on the bed.

Dickson glanced down at his more than obvious erection, then back to the man standing motionless just inside the doorway of his bedroom. “What…?” Dickson began, then stopped, appalled at the tremor in his voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you doing here?”

“I think you know why,” James replied, his voice as cold and hard as his eyes.

Dickson felt a chill run down his spine in spite of the pain racking his body at the cold, hard look in the MI6 agent’s eyes.

“I would think very carefully about what you’re planning to do here, Bond,” Dickson told him, as he tugged at the handcuffs, horrified to discover they were real.

James allowed a small smile to lift the corner of his mouth. “Minister,” he began, slowly walking toward the bed, “believe me when I tell you, I have given this _a lot_ of thought over the last four weeks.”

“The last…” Dickson paled.

“My first instinct was to kill you,” Bond continued in an almost casual voice. 

“Kill me? Why? Just because I dr…” His voice trailed off. It was suddenly very difficult to think clearly. He was both in pain, and incredibly horny.

“Because you what, Minister?” James arched a brow.

Dickson shook his head. “Now see here, Bond --”

James pointed his gun at the man, stopping him mid-sentence. “Better,” James said, then stepped closer, and leaned down and spoke in a quiet voice, “I know you drugged her, Dickson.” 

Dickson swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

James smirked as he straightened up. He moved to the end of the bed, then leaned against the bedpost, and crossed his arms, his gun resting on his bicep.

“We have you on video, Minister.”

“You’re lying.”

“No. I’m not,” James replied.

When he and Olivia had made it into Six the day after she’d recovered from the drug, Tanner had surprised them with footage from the restaurant showing Dickson handing the vial of the aphrodisiac to the young server, as well as slipping him a folded fifty pound note.

Dickson opened his mouth to respond but only a pained groan escaped, as he suddenly drew his legs up, twisting as far as he could onto his side as his handcuffed wrists would allow him to try and curl up in an attempt to ward off the pain.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” He heard Bond ask, and scowled.

“What… what have you done?”

James grinned; his eyes bright with sinister delight. “We gave you a dose of your own medicine, Minister.”

“You…” Dickson’s eyes grew wide, as James nodded. “That bitch!” he growled under his breath.

“We’ve learned quite a lot about the drug since you introduced us to it,” James told him conversationally. “For instance, if you hadn’t kissed Kelsey, you’d only be dealing with the need for a good wank. However, since you did kiss her, and quite a lot from what I heard, you now have separation pain _and_ arousal to contend with. We’ve discovered the longer you go without physical contact with the person whose bodily fluids you’ve ingested, either through kissing or sex, the more intense the pain gets. And it gets worse when you can’t get yourself off, can’t come, as orgasm helps ease both the pain and the relentless arousal, and there is no counter agent for the aphrodisiac.”

James pushed himself away from the bedpost, stepped up to the head of the bed, then reached out to tug on the handcuffs securing Dickson’s wrists. “You’re in for a world of pain, Minister.”

Dickson swore, as he yanked at the handcuffs, trying to free himself.

“You were warned to keep your hands off her.”

“Her? I didn’t fucking touch her!” Dickson told him.

“No. You just drugged her with an aphrodisiac,” James pointed out. “What were you hoping, Dickson? That she’d turn to you, or was it something more? Were you hoping to catch her in a compromising position so you could oust her as head of MI6, or were you hoping for a little blackmail?”

“I wouldn’t touch that old bitch!” Dickson spat at him.

“That’s not how you felt three years ago.”

“Three years ago I was drunk. That cow is not my type. Honestly, Bond, who would want to fuck that old cunt?”

James’ eyes narrowed, and his fingers tightened on his gun. It was only Olivia’s orders to not kill him that kept him from simply putting a bullet in the man’s head.

“Fucking dried up hag should have been bloody grateful anyone even bothered to look at her,” Dickson continued. 

_“He’s not worth it, James.”_ Olivia’s repeated words echoed in his head.

James raised his gun, and Dickson stopped talking. 

“That’s better.” James lowered the gun, then regarded the trussed up man on the bed. “Now listen carefully, Dickson, this is what is going to happen. You’re going to have a very uncomfortable night, and the day after tomorrow, you are going to hand in your resignation.”

“I will do no such thing!”

“Yes, Dickson, you will. You see, we have proof that you knowingly and purposely drugged the head of MI6, but that you also sought to discredit the head of MI6, and we won’t hesitate to give that information to the PM, who happens to like M much more than he likes you.”

Already red from the effects of the drug, Dickson’s face grew more red as it contorted in anger. “I know people -- ”

“So do we,” James cut him off. “Are you that stupid to not realize that?” He shook his head. “We know many of the same people you know, and they’re tired of covering your arse, Dickson. They won’t be bailing you out this time.”

“My friends will -- ”

“Not be coming to your rescue once they learn what you tried to do to M.”

“What I tried to do to M? What about what she tried to do to me?” Dickson spat out. “That old bitch not only broke my nose, she then had the gall to sick you on me,” he glared at Bond as he said it. “I’ve been waiting to pay her back for humiliating me like that, and this was my chance. So, you’re damned right I drugged her drink. That old bitch needed to be taught a lesson.”

“You drugged M because she hurt your pride after you had the nerve to assault her? You’re a piece of work, Dickson.” James shook his head. He thought about telling the Junior Minister that M hadn’t enlisted his help, but chose not to, knowing the man would not believe it, since he obviously had no sense of what loyalty was. “You have two days. In two days I had better hear that you’ve handed in your resignation, and if I haven’t…” James let the threat hang.

“Is that a threat, Bond?”

“Yes.” James eyes had grown hard and cold again with the simple answer, and raised his gun once again, aiming it at Dickson’s head. “And you should know that I am extremely good at my job.” He thumbed the safety into place, holstered his gun, then turned on his heel, and began to walk toward the door. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Dickson shouted at him.

“Home,” James answered as if were obvious. “I’m done here.”

“But what about…” Dickson shook the handcuffs, rattling them against his headboard. “You can’t leave me like this.”

“Yes I can.”

“But how am I supposed to…?” His eyes darted to his erection, then quickly back up to Bond’s.

“You’re not. That’s the point. You’re going to experience just what that drug can do, and you are going to suffer through every agonizing second of the pain and arousal.” James paused. “But I’ll tell you what I’ll do.” He reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out a key ring with two small keys, then walked back over to the bed, and dropped them onto the mattress between Dickson’s knees. “The keys for the cuffs.”

Dickson spluttered angrily. “Bond! Bond, don’t you dare leave me like this!”

James paused in the doorway, and looked back over his shoulder. “Have a good evening, Minister.”

“Bond! You bastard, I’ll make you pay!” Dickson shouted when Bond disappeared from view. “You and that old bitch! I swear it!”

James stopped in the hallway, and listened to Dickson rant, then grinned when the man suddenly groaned and whimpered in pain.

He heard movement on the bed, and unable to resist, he crept back to the door, and peered around the corner. He bit back a snort of amusement at the sight of Dickson twisting on the bed, seemingly trying to roll onto his front, and unknowingly knocking the keys off the bed onto the carpeted floor.

Still grinning, James straightened up, then continued down the hall to Dickson’s living room, unconcerned about the slightly older man. 

While not quick release as the previous pair of handcuffs he’d restrained Dickson with three years ago, one of the pairs of cuffs currently securing him to his bed had been worked over by Q, at James’ request, so that after several hours of straining and being yanked on by Dickson, they’d give way.

He’d still be secured to the bed, however, until he managed to get hold of the keys.

James just hoped that Kelsey had remembered to put the breakaway pair on Dickson’s non-dominant hand. If he did manage to free himself from the one pair of cuffs, and was able to wank, James did not want it to be easy for him.

Reaching the front door, James paused with his hand on the door handle, and turned his ear in the direction of Dickson’s bedroom. Hearing the continued moans of pain and frustration, James nodded in satisfaction, then opened the door, and left the minister’s flat.

**~*007*~**

Olivia’s eyes opened when she felt the bed dip.

She immediately rolled over and snuggled into James’ arms.

“Well?”

“He’s still alive.”

Olivia snorted softly, slapping his chest. “I did not think he would be otherwise; tempting though I know it was to kill him.”

“Very tempting,” James replied, nodding in agreement.

“He’s not worth it, James,” she repeated her words.

“I know.”

Something in his voice had Olivia lifting her head from his shoulder to peer down at him in the dim light of her bedroom.

“What?”

James shook his head.

Olivia slid her hand up from his chest to cup his cheek, and softly uttered his name, “James…”

He sighed. “Do you think he’ll listen, and resign?”

“Once he sees that he no longer has the support of his fellow ministers or superiors, yes. Dickson will resign,” Olivia replied confidentially. 

James regarded her for several moments, then slowly nodded. “He had better, otherwise, I will kill him.”

“I know.” She stroked the corner of his mouth. “And I won’t stop you.”

“Thank you.”

Olivia smiled at him, then shifted her body on top of his. She ducked her head, and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, humming when he responded with a low growl, and wrapped his arms around her.

“I take it you no longer want to talk,” James remarked, nibbling her lips.

“Very perceptive, 007,” Olivia replied, kissing him again, then pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. Giving him a heated look, she grasped his cock in her hands, stroking his length until he was fully hard, then rose up on her knees, and put him into position.

“Wait! I need to pre… fuck!” James swore when she sank down on him, taking him completely inside her body. “God, Olivia…” he exhaled, realizing she’d prepared herself. He trailed his hands up her thighs, over her hips and sides to her breasts, which he began to fondle.

“Mmm…” Olivia arched into his touch, and slowly circled her hips.

“Next time,” James gently pinched her nipple, delighting in her gasp, “I want to watch you touch yourself, and prepare yourself for me.”

Olivia licked her lips, and nodded as a wave of lust rolled through her. She squeezed her inner muscles around his cock, smiling when he groaned.

“If it was your intention to distract me, then you succeeded,” James told her, dropping his hands to her hips as he bent his legs to give him leverage to thrust up into her.

She chuckled. “Good.”

It _had_ been her intention.

So many times, James had returned home from an assignment, his head still wrapped up in the mission, and it was during those times when Olivia had longed to help him; knowing just what he was feeling and going through, having experienced the same things herself when she had been a Double-O.

Some assignments were easier to shake than others.

Tonight James hadn’t been on an official assignment, but she had known his head would still be wrapped up in the confrontation with Dickson due to the personal nature of the situation.

“Such a beautiful distraction,” James murmured, as he continued to caress her breasts.

Olivia smiled, and felt a blush steal up her body.

Their relationship, their physical and romantic relationship, was still so new; only a month old, and hearing him say such things sent a thrill through her. A thrill she knew she would never tire of feeling.

Dropping his hands from her breasts, James sat up beneath her, and wrapped his arms around her as his mouth covered hers, and he kissed her deeply.

As he had a month earlier when she’d burst into his flat, and shoved him up against his front door to kiss him senseless, a part of James was still convinced that he was dreaming.

M. Olivia. Here in his arms; the two of them making love in her bed. If he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up. 

He eased his mouth from hers, and met her eyes. Such beautiful blue eyes; swimming with emotions that made his heart swell. He cradled the side of her face in his right hand, and stroked her cheek. 

She was his dream, and she always had been.

“I love you, Olivia.”

Olivia smiled, her eyes filling with tears as everything she felt for him rushed to the surface, overwhelming her with the intensity of it all. She gazed into his eyes, and found herself drowning in the depth of emotion she could see; the sight more intoxicating than any drug could ever be.

Yes, she suddenly realized, recalling James’ words to her that fateful night. Yes, they would have found their way to each other even without the aphrodisiac. She nuzzled her cheek against his palm, and her smile grew as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, and slipped her fingers into his hair.

He was her drug. He always had been.

“I love you, too, James.”

Their mouths met again, smothering their shared smiles in a loving kiss that quickly grew more passionate as they tumbled back onto the bed…

…and made love long into the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
